Old person
Are you sure you weren't looking for old? Cuz' you might have been and not even had known it. Old person or Old people is a term that is used to describe pretty much anyone over the age of 39 (40+) but the really old people include people 60+ and the really really old people include the people 70+ and the ancient really old people are those who are, like, over 70 years old! Up until 2000 that couldn't even happen, either! Most old people like to stereotype about crap and think they know everything when they don't, in fact, and usually, they know, like, nothing at all and never will know anything while they live their old, unforgiven life yeah, sorry. History is now, back in the 1960s, though....]] Old people were invented in 1965 when your mom's mom loved The Beatles. There's a good chance she's dead now. Anyone who loved the Beatles is probably dead by now because they died off years ago, long before you were born. Anyway, old people tend to have developed wrinkles over the years as they used to not have wrinkles (this may explain why it was considered to be old/going through your mid-life crisis when you were 18, though, because you died when you were 35). They also developed white/gray hair and also baldness and Oldtimers (even some scientists incorrectly spell it Alzheimers due to typos, often). Actions For the most part For the most part, old people like to complain and "gripe" about how uncivilized, needy, helpless, spoiled, snobby, and (so on) "young people", preferrably teenagers and people who are in their twenties. Then, they're just like "yep, he's one of us now". In denial Most old people, once they get to be about sixty, and people start honking their horn because they were driving 25 mph in a 70 mph speeding zone and then they drive by saying "speed up old person" and then the old person is in denial that they're old but then they keep hearing it and hearing it and if they live long enough they finally figure out that they're old. And then they get real mad, like they hadn't planned that this would happen. Almost like as if they thought they were going to die at a young age.... or something "of that nature". Ha. It's fun quoting old people. :\-. The stereotypical thinking They like to stereotype a lot and say that "every teenager seems to always be in a rush" or "you just don't know, do you, smart one?" or "you'll know when you're older" when they're the ones who were f**king wrong in the first place and don't know it because they're too wrapped in what they think they know to even be openminded about anything that anyone could possibly say that might interfere with their "logic", commonly referred to as "old people logic". Jealousy They also appear to be jealous of this generation's ability to comfortably use the cell phone, game boy, video-games, the computer, the camera, the tv, and so on, that they couldn't use back when they were young especially because it wasn't out. About teenagers' tastes They like to commonly rant about the current age of music, which tends to popularize around hip-hop, pop, rock, r&b, and NOT country electronica, despite the fact that the music they liked back when they were teenagers was very boring and repetitive-sounding and it just pretty much sucked, to admit it. Famous old people *George Washington was known for being old his entire life *Bob Barker has also always been old *your mom *Hilary Clinton *John McCain And that's it. That's all the famous old people there is. See also *George Washington *Old *Computer